The Flow Cytometry Facility (FCF) is a Shared Resource that provides Cancer Center investigators access to high quality, cost effective flow cytometry services and technology. By providing these services and the scientific expertise necessary to effectively use this technology, the facility serves to enhance the scope and quality of cancer research performed at the University. With state of the art instrumentation, the facility offers high speed 4 way cell sorting and cloning, complex multicolor analytical services, multiplexing assays for soluble analytes, and imaging flow cytometry. This instrumentation is compatible with a wide variety of flow cytometric applications such as subpopulation identification/quantification, molecular detection (using labeled antibodies or other ligands or fluorescent protein reporter molecules), measurement of DNA and RNA content for cell cycle analysis, apoptosis, transcriptional activity, intracellular ion concentration (e.g. Ca++), cell viability, membrane potential, microarrays, and bead based immunoassays. In addition to the instrumentation, the highly experienced staff of the FCF provides consultation in experimental design, sample preparation and data analysis. Researchers have the option, once trained, of performing their own analysis or utilizing the expertise of the facility's staff to run their samples for them. Specialized training classes are offered for those researchers who wish to better understand the principles and techniques employed in this technology and prefer to directly acquire and/or analyze their own samples. The services and expertise offered by the FCF play a key role in the study of many types of cancer, especially hematological malignancies, as well as immune responses to cancers.